Just because I am ill?
by Cathelina
Summary: Ed was ill, and Roy was taking care of him. But...


Hiya! I am going to write a new RoyEd fanfic here. My friend encouraged me so I am going to write some more RoyEd. I really needed to thank her. Please don't blame me or kill me if I write it badly. Hope you enjoy it. Please note that this is a oneshot only.

* * *

Just because I am ill? 

Today, there was something wrong with Ed, and Roy was taking care of him.

"Ed, how are you feeling now?" Roy asked gently.

"I am still very tire, and feeling very hot. I think I have a fever, that's it. What about you? Don't you think that Riza will kill you?" Ed asked, and forced a smile.

"It is okay for me. Just rest now. I will tell Hawkeye why I am late."

"Yeah… You can go to work. Don't need to worry about me. If I need your help, I will call to Eastern HQ. I don't want Hawkeye to push her gun to you and say that you're late."

"Okay then. Call me if you need me. Bye sweetie. Love you." Roy said, and kissed Ed.

"Okay. Love you too." Ed smiled. This time he did not make up this smile.

"See you later." Roy said and left.

'_I wonder if Ed will be okay. He is now sick! And I leave him. How irresponsible! But Ed toll me that I should g o to work, and he was right. Hawkeye will shoot me this time because I am really late.'_ He looked at his pocket watch. He was late for an hour! _Oh no! I will die this time. Late for an hour! Hawkeye will really shoot me.' _Roy trembled as he walked into the office. He was surprised. There sat was Ed and Riza, who was already doing paperwork.

"Ed? You should be at home in the bed! You are sick!" Roy exclaimed.

"Sick?"

Yes! You told me to come over to look after you! How come now you're…" Roy asked.

"I am not sick. I am here in this office for the whole morning! Hawkeye knows that too!"

"Yes Colonel. Ed was here all the time, back here an hour ago, and sir, you are late." Riza said, and took out her gun from the holster.

"No! First Lieutenant!" Roy exclaimed. Roy ducked the loads of bullets that flew towards him.

"Hawkeye, let me take him home. I will _take care _of him. Come on Colonel, let's go home." Then Ed pulled Roy away.

"NOOOOOO! I STILL HAVE PAPERWORK TO DOOOO!"

Ed stopped. The Colonel Asshole will want to do paperwork? That's impossible!

"Roy, are you sick?" Ed asked carefully.

"No. Ed, we will go home now."

"Hawkeye, please let me take some paperwork back home because Roy want to do it."

"Yes sir." And Riza put loads of paperwork into a big envelop and let Ed to take it back home.

Ed and Roy were on their way home. Roy kept on asking questions and Ed tried to answer all of them.

"Ed, why are you here? Shouldn't you at home?" Roy asked.

"No. I was in all the day. The one you see is probably Envy. He transfers into me… maybe because he wanted to kill you."

"Oh no… He pretended that you was sick… And I take care of him for a whole day! Oh no…I help a homunculus… What's the higher up are going to say if they know about this?" Roy murmured.

"I will help you to explain. Don't worry." Ed said and patted Roy's back.

"Thanks. Ed, we're home."

* * *

The house was in a great mess. It looked like Envy was finding something when Roy's out. 

'Ed, what do you think?" Roy asked.

"Envy was finding something. But I hope he didn't find the present you give me on the first date." Ed dug himself into the messy house and pulled out a box with a lock. "At least, he didn't find this. This is the thing that you gave me on the first date." Ed said, and took out the key to open the lock. Inside was a bottle of sand. "You said that this bottle of sand represents the love you give me, loads and loads of love."

"Yes." Roy said and gave Ed a kiss.

"Me too. I remember that I gave you a bottle of water. This bottle of water represents that my love will never stop falling in for you. But last time, you were very thirsty and drank the bottle of water that I gave you!' Ed said, and laughed.

"Yes. And would you like to kiss now?" Roy asked.

"Yes." Ed answered. And the two lied down on the floor. They kissed each other and they ignored the messy floor. And kissed all night. Of course, Roy forgot about his paperwork…

End

Finally finished! What do you think about this? My inspirations are gone! I am lucky that I can still write a story when my inspirations are gone… And please give me some reviews to tell me what you think!

Cathelina


End file.
